Snook
Snook is a plump, ginger and white tom with eyes that change from amber to green. Snook is a kittypet living with his twolegs. The Actual Snook The real Snook lives with Mossnose and her family in Michigan. He has many nicknames, such as Snookers, Snookerdoodle, Snooky booger, and much more. He is very nosy. Snook is very territorial and gets angry when he sees another animal in the backyard. He likes people but sometimes thinks they are too loud. Snook changes attitude very quickly when someone mentions food. He will do anything for food. Snook is a very big cat and sort of chubby. (He ways about 16 pounds) When he first got adopted, he was tiny and underfed, but now he is very big and healthy. If Snook eats too much in the morning, he pukes, but Mossnose's vet says it is common in some types of cats. Snook likes Mossnose the most, but he also loves her dad, too. Snook is very lazy. (As shown in his picture on his cat condo.) Snook also likes to be funny, like crawling in Dad's underwear when he is using the bathroom, hiding his head under Mossnose's brother's baseball helmet, and likes to chat at the birds. Snook will also try to get outside alot, but theywon't let him because he is an indoor cat because Mossnose's mom doesn't want him to get lost or have fleas. Snook was most likely either born a stray or abandoned as a young kitten. When the vets found him, he was starving and too young to be without his mother. They took care of him until he was old enough to be adopted. Snook was named Rodger.(which does NOT fit him.) Rodger was the smallest out of all the cats in the pen with him, but probably the most energetic. Later, Mossnose and her family went to look at the kittens that were for adoption. Rodger instantly ran up to them and played with the sticks that they poked through the wire mesh that kept the kittens from getting away. When they went to the other cats, Rodger followed them and demanded attention. When Mossnose and her family left, Rodger was mewing and was on his hind legs. They were sad to leave. Mossnose later told her mom about Rodger. (As her mom was at work) Mossnose's mom went to see Rodger and he liked her too. Mom got to take pictures of Rodger and hold him. Everyone except Dad wanted the cat, but eventually he let them adopt Rodger. Dad kept saying that he would hate the cat,, but sometimes Mossnose sneaks in his bedroom early Saturday morning and sees him scratching Snook's ears. Snook's original name was Bucky, but Mossnose hated that name so she started calling him Snook (from It's a Big Big World, because that was the only thing on after Lunch.) and everyone stuck to it. Snook is neutered and is a little bit lazy and grumpy, but he still is playful and lovable. Gallery: Category:Kittypets Category:Mossnose's Pages Category:Real World Cats Category:Fanfiction